1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a film target for laser-induced particle acceleration and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a film target in which an ion layer is inserted and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, research and development of laser-induced particle acceleration using an ultra-short intense laser have been actively conducted.
When the ultra-short intense laser is focused on a thin layer, high energy ion beams are generated. The biggest issue is improving the energy characteristic of the ion beam, that is, to increase energy and reduce the energy width in the laser accelerated ion beam generation techniques.
Currently, the most remarkable technique is to use a very thin film of tens of nanometers thickness. However, the technique for substantially reducing a preceding pulse of the laser is additionally required, and the energy characteristic of the ion beam resulting from a very thin film are also not continuously improved when the intensity of the laser is increased due to non-uniform transverse spatial distribution of the laser intensity.